Face Off (Season 8)
The eighth season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premieres on January 13, 2015. The season features 15 prosthetic-makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. This season has a theme of 'Return of the Champions'. The winning artist will receive $100,000, a 2015 Fiat and a VIP package courtesy of Kryolan Professional Make-Up to one of their 85 international locations. The premiere will span two episodes. Three former champions; Rayce Bird (Season 2), Anthony Kosar (Season 4), and Laura Tyler (Season 5); will return as coaches to the contestants. Each champion will select and coach a team of 5 contestants throughout the season. Once a coach's team has been eliminated, the coach will also leave the show. Ve Neill returns as a full-time judge. Judges *Ve Neill *Glenn Hetrick *Neville Page *McKenzie Westmore (Host) *Michael Westmore (Mentor) Contestants *Adam Milicevic, 30 - Orlando, Florida; Osaka, Japan *Alan Carnes, 32 - Redding, California *Anthony Reyes, 20 - New York, New York *Ben Peter, 32 - West Carrollton, Ohio *Daniel Prado, 38 - Atlanta, Georgia *Darla Edin, 28 - Minneapolis, Minnesota *Emily Serpico, 18 - Wellington, Florida *Gregory Hewett, 36 - Charlotte, North Carolina *Jamie Leodones, 30 - Burbank, California *Julian Bonfiglio, 25 - San Francisco, California *Kelly Harris, 24 - Columbus, Ohio *Logan Long, 29 - Salt Lake City, Utah *Regina Jiganti, 24 - Burbank, California *Rob Miller, 41 - Monroe, Michigan *Stephanie Masco, 21 - Plainfield, Illinois Teams Team One *Rayce (Mentor) *Adam *Anthony *Logan *Regina *Rob Team Two *Laura (Mentor) *Darla *Emily *Gregory *Julian *Stephanie Team Three *Anthony (Mentor) *Alan *Ben *Daniel *Jamie *Kelly **The last of Anthony's team was eliminated in Episode 11, which meant his exit from this season as well. Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Return of the Champions" Airdate: January 13, 2015 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create a companion character to one of the Team Leaders' most memorable characters. While they are creating, the Team Leaders will decide who they want on their teams. **Guest Judge: Ve Neill **Top Looks: Darla and Rob **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Darla *'Spotlight Challenge': The teams must create two aliens that have survived their choice of an alien crash in the desert. **Guest Judge: Rick Baker The teams are informed of a twist. Their aliens have crash on a planet ruled by primates and they must create the King of the primates. Episode 2: "Monkey Business" Airdate: January 20, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The teams are informed that they must create the king of the primates on the planet that their aliens crashed on. **Guest Judge: Rick Baker **Top Looks: Team Rayce **Bottom Looks: Ben, Gregory, & Kelly ***Winner: Logan ***Eliminated: Gregory Episode 3: "Let the Games Begin" Airdate: January 27, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists, in teams of two, must create a predator that is a hybrid of an animal and a deadly plant. **Guest Judge: Josh Hutcherson (The Hunger Games) **Top Looks: Ben & Darla; Regina & Emily **Bottom Looks: Julian & Adam; Alan & Stephanie ***Winner: Ben ***Eliminated: Alan Episode 4: "Royal Flush" Airdate: February 3, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create a character inspired by a face card from a deck of cards and Tim Burton. They must also include the suit of the card in their makeup. **Top Looks: Darla, Emily & Julian **Bottom Looks: Anthony, Daniel & Jamie ***Winner: Emily ***Eliminated: Daniel Episode 5: "Sounding Off" Rayce was not a part of this episode until Elimination due to prior commitments. RJ (Seasons 1 & 5) took his place. Airdate: February 10, 2015 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists participate in a three person team relay race. Each model is wearing a different set of claws. The teams must create a makeup that goes with those claws. **Guest Judge: Jill Wagner **Reward: Immunity **Top Looks: Team Blue & Team Green ***Winner: Adam *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists, in teams of two, must create an original character that is inspired by a unique sound effect created by Erik Aadahl. **Top Looks: Ben & Julian, Kelly & Stephanie **Bottom Looks: Adam & Regina, Darla & Anthony ***Winner: Stephanie ***Eliminated: Regina Episode 6: "Troll Bridge" Airdate: February 17, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create trolls based on iconic bridges. **Guest Judge: Doug Jones **Top Looks: Ben, Jamie & Kelly **Bottom Looks: Anthony, Emily & Rob ***Winner: Jamie ***Eliminated: Anthony Episode 7: "Queen Bees" Airdate: February 24, 2015 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create an original character makeup using inspiration from their hat of choice. **Guest Judge: Lois Burwell **Reward: Immunity **Top Looks: Emily & Rob ***Winner: Emily *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists, in teams of two, must create original nude body paintings based on the insect of their choice. One of the models must represent their insect queen. **Top Looks: Julian & Logan, Emily & Jamie **Bottom Looks: Adam & Rob, Ben & Kelly ***Winner: Logan ***Eliminated: Rob Episode 8: "Dressed to Kill" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original, stylish, and intelligent horror villian inspired by their choice of avant garde outfits and Clive Barker. **Guest Judge: Mark Alan Miller **Top Looks: Ben, Emily, Julian & Kelly **Bottom Looks: Jamie & Stephanie ***Winner: Ben ***Eliminated: Jamie Airdate: March 3, 2015 Episode 9: "Miss Intergalactic" Airdate: March 10, 2015 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create their own colorful makeups that represent spring. They can only use their hands. The Coaches are the judge and they will not know who the artist is off each makeup. **Guest Judge: The Coaches **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Stephanie *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create their own beautiful alien where they will take part in a "Miss Intergalactic" pageant. The winning makeup will be featured in a full page spread in Entertainment Weekly. **Guest Judge: Darren Franich **Top Looks: Adam, Darla & Julian **Bottom Looks: Ben & Kelly ***Winner: Darla ***Eliminated: Kelly Episode 10: "Super Selfies" Airdate: March 17, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original superhero. There is a twist, the artists will be turning themselves into their superhero. **Guest Judge: Todd Macfarlane **Top Looks: Adam & Logan **Bottom Looks: Emily & Stephanie ***Winner: Logan ***Eliminated: Stephanie Episode 11: "Imaginary Friends" Airdate: March 24, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists are paired up with children, to make these children's creations come to life. **Top Looks: Adam & Darla **Bottom Looks: Ben & Julian ***Winner: Adam ***Eliminated: Ben Episode 12: "Deadly Dolls" Airdate: March 31, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original, evil and demonic character inspired by a classic doll. **Guest Judge: Don Mancini **Top Looks: Darla & Emily **Bottom Looks: Adam & Julian ***Winner: Darla ***Eliminated: Adam Episode 13: "Full Steam Ahead" Airdate: April 7, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must take a Wild West archetype and turn it into a steampunk cyborg. **Top Looks: Darla & Logan ***Winner: Emily ***Eliminated: Julian Episode 14: "The Dream Team" *'Finale Challenge': The artists, with their choice of four team mates, must create four different characters to create a team that can star in a new movie saga. The complete looks will be shown to the public at Universal Studios Hollywood. ***Winner: Darla ***Winning Coach: Laura Trivia |} Category:Seasons